


Codename: Limpet

by JerseyDevil



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerseyDevil/pseuds/JerseyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when the Earth quakes secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename: Limpet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or alluded to...I only wanted to play with them for awhile.
> 
> Written for the Steve/Danno Spring Fling on LiveJournal. The original prompt was posted by WhoGeek: The Five-0 team is very secretive about a lot of things. What none of them realize is that not one member is entirely human (author gets choice of how/why, mutants or supernatural creatures or whatever). They all secretly use their abilities to solve cases. For some reason one of them, preferably Danny or Steve, ends up revealing their abilities to the team. The revelation leads them all to reveal their abilities. Can be established Steve/Danny or anywhere from getting together to pre-slash. Bonus points for bad-ass cousins. Extra bonus points if they know about each others abilities. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Simplyn2deep and Smudgegirl for reading, encouraging and beta-ing. Thanks to Nek for reading and cheering me on!

**Codename:  Limpet**

 

           It was nearing 5am when the tremor started, Danny's eyes immediately fluttered open and he sat up, "Steve?  Did you feel that?"

           "Ssh, Danny, go back to sleep," Steve said curling his arms around his partner's waist and trying to coax him back into the soft sheets.

           "Steve, the Earth moved!"

           A pleasant smile spread sleepily across his face, "I thought so too, but that was hours ago, Danno."

           Danny nudged his lover, "I'm serious, McGarrett, I felt the Earth shake!  Is it the volcano?  Do we need to get Grace off the island?"

           "Hey, calm down," Steve said rubbing his eyes and sitting up next to his slightly panicked bedmate, letting his arm drape over his shoulders, "It was probably just a little seismic activity."

           "A little seismic activity?  Is that Navy speak for we're all going to die a horrible fiery death?"

           "Relax, babe, if it was something to be worried about, the phone would be ringing," Steve said letting his lips spread soft kisses over Danny's face as he tried to soothe him.  However since Fate is a cruel mistress, Steve's cell started to ring.

           "Oh shit, Steve!  I got to call Rachel, we have to get Grace . . . "

           "Ssh, Danny," he quieted him with a soft kiss to the lips, "let me take the call before we start planning our evacuation," Steve kissed his forehead as he answered the phone, "McGarrett."  Danny tried to follow the brief conversation but aside from a few answers of "yes, Sir" and "I understand" there wasn't much for him to hear.  "Yes, Sir, I will be there."  After disconnecting the call, Steve turned to Danny, "The good news is, we're going to live . . . for a very long time on this island paradise."

           "And the bad news?"

           "We're not going back to bed right now because you and I are heading to Pearl," Steve said sliding out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

           "Excuse me, what?  Was that the Navy?  What did they want?  What's going on?" Danny asked following him.

           "C'mon, Danno, we can save some time if you join me in the shower," Steve winked from the doorway.

           "No! No shower!  I want to know what's going on!"

           "I promise it's nothing to be worried about," Steve said stripping just inside the door, taking note that Danny's vocal chords seemed to stop working when he caught a glimpse.

           "Then why are you going?"

           "I'm not, _we_ are.  You're coming with me, that alone should tell you something," Steve let out a heavy sigh, "Last chance to join me in the shower."

           "If we're going to a special Navy bunker deep in the ocean, I demand we stop and get Grace!" Danny said standing in front of the shower watching Steve's silhouette.  Even during a three minute shower Steve's body called to Danny's.

           "You're regretting not joining me, aren't you?" Steve joked from the other side of the shower door.

           "Shut up," Danny breathed, "Just tell me what's going on, will ya?"

           "We will be briefed when we get there."

           "At Pearl?"

           "At the Arizona," Steve stepped out of the shower, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a smile.  Danny's eyes slowly took in the view, "Yeah, you're definitely wishing you joined me.  Too bad, get ready, we're leaving in five minutes."  Steve grabbed a towel and headed for the closet, "Five minutes, Danny, I'm not kidding."

           When Danny was finally dressed and ready, Steve was waiting at the front door.  He looked down at his watch, "Not bad, but I still think we could shave a minute or two."

           "I am up and dressed on a Saturday morning before six o'clock, so you can bite me."

           "I promise to," Steve pushed him against the door and playfully nibbled his neck, "but later.  Let's go."

* * * * *

 

           The drive was oddly quiet as Steve just watched Danny looking from window to window as they headed out, "Danny, what are you doing?"

           "Where is everyone?" he asked craning his neck so he could look down one of the side streets as they passed.

           "Well as you pointed out it's not quite six o'clock on a Saturday morning," Steve smiled when he turned and squinted annoyingly at him.

           "Funny, you know what I mean."

           "Actually I have no clue."

           "There was an earthquake, Steven!"

           "Is that what you're still all riled up about?" he laughed and gently squeezed Danny's knee, "That was nothing."

           "Nothing? It woke me up from a dead sleep!"

           Steve smiled, "You've never felt a tremor before have you?

           "I have never experienced anything like that before, no," Danny said emphatically using his hands.  "So where's all the police and firemen?"

           "Danny, I hate to break it to you, but that . . . was barely anything."

           "How can you say that?" Danny squawked.

           "Hey, calm down," Steve said soothingly, "in case you didn't notice the tremor didn't cause any damage, nothing was even knocked over, I checked."  He pointed out the houses and buildings they were passing, "If anything happened that would have caused structural damage, there would emergency crews out.  Do you see any?"

           "No, I do not, Steven," Danny breathed deeply, "But that could be due to this ass backwards island!"

           Sensing a losing battle with his partner's neurosis he conceded, "Fine.  When we get to the Memorial you can ask someone there."  Steve returned his hand to the steering wheel and continued to drive in silence.

           "I intend to do just that," Danny nodded and went back to staring out the windows looking for any sign that there had been an earthquake not even an hour ago.

* * * * *

 

           They pulled off of Kamehameha Highway and parked next to the few other vehicles there by the shuttle boarding, "Come on, Danny," Steve said walking briskly towards the men in uniform, stopping in front of them, "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-0, my presence was requested."

           "Yes, Sir, they are waiting for you at the Memorial," a young ensign with the name Le Croix on his uniform saluted back, "the shuttle is ready whenever you and your party are."

           Steve looked at Danny with a smirk, "Are you ready?"

           "I can just stay right here on solid ground," Danny stomped his foot on the asphalt.

           "We're ready," Steve told the ensign as he grabbed Danny's arm and lead him up the gangplank to board the shuttle.  The other ensign turned and signaled the captain once they were aboard.  "Twenty minutes ago you were complaining about the ground shaking."

           "Yeah but you said it was nothing," Danny ranted, "do you know what comes after earthquakes? Tsunamis!  And you're bringing me out onto the ocean!"

           "Danny, you're going to live a lot longer if you just learn to trust me," Steve huffed as he turned to watch as the Memorial got closer and closer.

           "I do trust you, Steven.  It's the rest of the world that I don't trust and that includes Mother Nature."  Danny stood next to him, taking in the sights.  His partner just smiled and shook his head.

* * * * *

 

           As they exited the shuttle three men were walking their way to meet them, "Commander McGarrett," the first one said upon reaching them and turning to the other two "This is Captain McAllister and Commander Fitzgerald.  I am Lieutenant Toney.  Thank you for your promptness."

           "Well you said time was of the essence.  This is my partner, Danny Williams," Steve said looking at Danny with a grin, "Go ahead, ask them before we get started."

           Danny shook his head a little before he began, "The Commander here said that the earthquake this morning was barely anything.  Is he right?"

           "It was a 3.7 on the Richter Scale," the Lieutenant said unsure if that was a good enough explanation.

           "A 3.7?" Danny repeated, "Steve, it was a 3.7!" he practically yelled at his partner. "What's that out of ?  Five?" he asked turning back to the naval officers.

           "The Richter Scale uses a logarithm, while we've never registered anything ten or over here on Earth, it can go far beyond that," Commander Fitzgerald explained.

           "So . . . the 3.7 this morning . . . " Danny smiled hesitantly knowing that Steve's smug smirk was coming.

           "Was barely anything, Danny, like I told you."

           "Level 3 earthquakes don't do much damage, they might rattle some trinkets on your shelves but that's about it," Commander Fitzgerald nodded reassuringly at Danny.

           "Trinkets?" Danny asked looking at Steve.

           "Excuse me, this is all extremely fascinating but I believe you requested me for a reason, Captain McAllister?" Steve said changing the course of the conversation before Danny could start ranting about what's on his shelves.

           "Of course, if you will follow us inside," the Captain said heading inside of the Memorial Steve walking beside him and Danny following, "our equipment registered the beginning of the seismic activity at 0437, at 0445 I was notified of a disturbance underneath the Arizona."

           "Underneath?" Steve asked moving to the windows to look out into the ocean.

           "Yes, Commander McGarrett.  It appears that there is a sink that's formed underneath the hull."  As the Captain was explaining Lieutenant Toney took a seat at a table of monitors that was hastily set-up and placed a headset over his ears.  Commander Fitzgerald moved to some of the crates that were still stacked in the entry and began pulling out more equipment.

           "A sink?" Danny asked following Steve, a slight smile beginning to form.

           "A sinkhole, Mr. Williams," Captain McAllister clarified, "Now we haven't been able to determine much and we'd really like to keep this on a need-to-know basis, so we were hoping you could use your . . . skills . . . to take a look and give us an idea of what we're looking at, Commander."

           "Why do you need Steve?" Danny asked walking between McGarrett and the Captain defensively, "Why don't you send in some little remote control robot thing?" his hands moving as if operating something.

           "Mr. Williams . . . " Captain McAllister began with a sigh.

           "Danny, it's okay," Steve said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I've been trained for this." Steve smiled knowing it would put him at ease.  "I'm assuming you just want a cursory investigation?"

           "For now," the Captain replied picking up a new set of data from the Lieutenant.  "It appears that there isn't any structural damage according to this, but to be on the safe side . . . "

           "To be on the _safe side_?" Danny exploded turning from Steve back to the Captain, "Send in some gadget, robot or whatever!  Hell, I'll catch a tuna and you can put a camera on its head and send it in!"

           "Give us a minute, please?" Steve asked the officers as he lead Danny towards the far end of the Memorial where the shrine stood.  He stood there waiting for Danny to look at him, but he didn't. "Danny?  Hey, look at me," he said lifting his partner's chin so he could see his eyes.  "Danno?  It's okay, nothing's going to happen.  I'm just going to take a quick swim around the Arizona, check out the sinkhole, and that's it.  We'll be home before lunch."

           "Why can't _anyone else_ in the _entire Navy_ do this but you?" Danny asked loudly making sure that everyone in the vicinity could hear him.

           "I have some special skills that make me perfect for this."

           "Such as?"

           "That's classified, Danno."

           "Oh, of course it is!" his voice was rising again, "Because it would be a crime if you told me that you swim like a fish!  I know that already!"

           "Look, you stay up here topside, maybe Lieutenant Toney can show you that no tsunamis are forming," Steve nodded at the equipment that the Lieutenant was manning, "and I'll go for a swim.  Just think of it like every other Saturday morning . . . I'm going for my daily swim while you relax."

           "Except this time there will be thousands of tons of metal over your head . . . "

           "Danny, I promise, if anything happens to me, you can shoot me."

           "Can't I shoot you now and we call it a day?"

           Steve laughed, "Go, look for tsunamis."  Commander Fitzgerald brought another chair over to the monitors by Lieutenant Toney and Danny grudgingly took a seat.  "Okay, Captain McAllister, I'm all yours."  Steve followed him back out of the Memorial, waving to Danny before he was out of sight.  "Do you have everything I'll need?"

           "Are you sure that's all you're going to need?" Captain McAllister said opening the small crate that was already waiting on the dock.

           "I'm sure," Steve smiled as he started to undress, "if it's just a quick look you want, I don't want to be weighed down.  I'm quicker that way."

           "Alright, son, whatever you say.  I do appreciate this," the Captain took the clothes that Steve removed and folded them neatly, "Lieutenant Rollins said that you'd be our best bet for a first assessment."

           "We worked together before," Steve nodded standing there in his swim trunks, "I had a feeling that she directed you to me.  I was a little surprised that she wasn't here."

           "We're keeping this operation small for the moment, you can understand."

           "I do," Steve sat on the dock and dangled his legs over the edge as he pulled the thick belt from the box and strapped it across his chest.  He verified that the oceanographic light affixed to it was working, then grabbed a smaller handheld light before sliding into the water.  "Make sure Danny doesn't get into any trouble and I'll be back as soon as I get a good look."  With that Steve dove under the blue surface.

           He held his breath until he reached the bottom of the harbor.  He turned on the light strapped to his chest and then expelled all the air from his lungs.  As he pulled his shoulders back and stretched out his neck, small slits erupted along the skin of his neck forming gills.  Seconds later Steve was breathing normally, if only under the ocean.

           Swimming alongside the wrecked battleship, Steve used the handheld light to look for signs of the sinkhole.  He did two full laps before he decided where to enter the newly formed opening.  He lined himself up between the No. 3 and No. 4 Barbettes, so he would be able to give a precise location, and slid into the middle of the sinkhole.

* * * * *

 

           Danny sat beside Lieutenant Toney for about ten minutes before he started getting nervous.  His thumb started tapping against the table as he'd look out of the windows hoping to catch a glimpse of Steve somewhere in the water, "So, all of this equipment is monitoring the wreck?"

           "Most of it," Captain McAllister said, "the Lieutenant is checking for any further activity in the ocean floor as well."

           Danny nodded in understanding, "So how long until Steve checks in?"

           "Commander McGarrett won't be checking in," the Captain said, "once he's assessed the sink, he'll surface and give his report."

           "Well can't you track him?"

           "We could, if he was wearing a tracking beacon," Lieutenant Toney said.

           "Why the hell isn't he wearing a beacon thingy?" Danny stood and walked towards the Captain.

           "It's not part of his equipment."

           "How do you know he's safe then?"  Danny was fuming at this point, he started jogging out towards the shuttle dock.

           "Mr. Williams, I assure you, he's as safe in the water as he is on dry land," Commander Fitzgerald said as Danny passed him.

           "That doesn't mean a thing, the man's a danger magnet!"  Before they could stop him, he was out of the memorial and standing on the dock.  Danny kicked off his shoes and dove into the water.

           Once under the darkening waters, he pulled off his clothes as fast as he could and let the water carry them.  At first he seemed to pull himself inward, all of his extremities coming into the core of his body and then as he stretched out his legs began fusing together molding his body into a streamlined muscular form, his arms shortened and flattened becoming fins.  With a few shakes of his body, Danny was soon fully a dolphin.  He propelled himself through the surface of the water to catch a deep breath and then dived back in looking for any sign of Steve.

           He quickly swam along the entire wreck when he noticed the opening to the sinkhole.  Swimming into the darkness beneath the wreck he used his sonar to call out.  As the echoes bounced back he caught the flicker of light coming from the bottom of the darkened pit.   _Steve!_ he thought and rushed towards the light, wanting only to get him out of the water and back to the safety of the shore.

* * * * *

 

           _Where the hell did a dolphin come from?_ Steve thought to himself as he was nudged by the animal's bill.  He tried to push it away but it kept coming back and nudging him towards the crevice where the sinkhole edged  just underneath the hull of the battleship.  It had been awhile since he tried to communicate with any aquatic animals but this dolphin was more trouble than he was worth.  Steve put his hands to either side of the dolphin's head and tried to project his thoughts outward, "Hey little fella, I can't play right now."

           "Steven?  How the hell can you talk to me like this?"

           "Danny?!" Steve's face was a mix of pure shock and surprise, "Danny, are you a dolphin?"

           "No, I'm a fucking purple unicorn, Steve!  Of course I'm a dolphin!!" the animal nudged him again.  Steve was still stunned so it was easy for Danny to direct him out into the ocean proper, "You and I will discuss this when I am human again with both feet on the ground!"

           "Danny?" Steve asked staring at the dolphin swimming alongside of him.

           "Steve, get my clothes, I need to concentrate on this," Danny ordered.  As his partner took off to find his clothes floating around in the waters surrounding the Arizona, Danny's dolphin form tried to ball itself up before straightening out again.  This time the strong tail started to pull apart back into active legs, the powerful fins elongated into muscular arms and with a few shakes again, Danny was himself.  He saw Steve swimming back to him and pointed upwards.  Danny was the first to break the surface of the water.

           "Captain McAllister!" a voice shouted loudly, "I see them!  They're both okay!"

           "Danny, you were a dolphin a minute ago," Steve said quietly bobbing in the water next to him.

           "Yes, and you have gills," Danny said doing his best to get back into his pants.

           "But how?"

           "We will discuss this when we get back home, Steven.  Not a word about what you saw to your Navy pals, okay?"

           Steve nodded in agreement as they swam towards the shuttle dock where five men in uniforms were gathered, waving them over.  He made sure that they helped Danny up before himself, and was happy that they were waiting with towels and blankets, "I thought I asked you to make sure he didn't get into trouble, Captain."

           "I apologize, Commander McGarrett, but he just stormed off, I had no idea that he would jump in after you."

           "I'm okay, Steve, just give your report so we can get home," Danny huffed as he was drying himself with the towel.

           "Reyes, Le Croix, get these two something to change into," Commander Fitzgerald told the two young ensigns that had road over on the shuttle with them earlier.

           "Sir! Yes, Sir!" they said in unison and headed back to the boat that was waiting at the end of the dock.

            "Well, Commander McGarrett?  What did you find?" Captain McAllister asked excitedly.

           "Can you give us a minute to catch a breath?" Steve eyed him keenly before turning his attention back to Danny, looking over his body for signs of . . . anything.

           "Stop that," Danny swatted his hands away, "I'm fine, Steven.  Report so I can go home, please."

           "Do you have some schematics?"

           "Of course," Lieutenant Toney said and headed inside to grab them.

           "Why don't we all go inside?" the Captain offered, "I can have Reyes and Le Croix bring some coffee."

           "No thanks," Danny sighed pushing his hair back, "I'd like this to just move along."  He and Steve walked into the Memorial, Danny wrapped in a blanket and Steve just drying off with a towel.

           Steve found a pen and drew a large circle on the schematics, "I'd say the sink is about sixty feet in diameter, it doesn't quite reach the other side of the hull.  As for the depth, about fifty feet.  I entered here," he put an X on the paper, "and was just coming out when Danny jumped in."

           "Did it look stable?" Commander Fitzgerald asked.

           "From what I could tell, but I'm not . . . "

           "Thank you, Commander McGarrett," Captain McAllister interrupted, "we appreciate your time and efforts."

           "That's it?" Danny shook his head in disbelief.

           "We only asked for a cursory assessment," Captain McAllister explained, "if Commander McGarrett would have encountered anything _unusual_ , we'd need to continue.  Since it seems to be a stable sink of inconsequential matter, then he is free to go and we will continue to survey the situation."

           "Yes, Sir," Steve said straightening, "Let's get out of here, Danno."  As they left the three officers leaned in together and spoke in hushed tones.

           "What the hell was that about?" Danny asked as they headed towards the shuttle dock.

           "Apparently I didn't have the information they were looking for," Steve shrugged.  He took off the chest belt and laid it over the railing, grabbing his clothes as they continued, "Let's just get out of here, I want to talk."

           "I want dry clothes and breakfast first," Danny said wringing out his shirt as the shuttle was pulling up to the dock, Ensigns Reyes and Le Croix standing near the boarding area.

           "Commander McGarrett, Mr. Williams, we were just bringing you a change of clothes," Ensign Le Croix said as he lowered the gangplank for them.

           "I'm good," Steve smiled holding up his clothes from earlier, still dry and folded, "you want to change, Danno?"  Danny's eyes narrowed at him and he boarded the shuttle.

           As the boat stopped at the shore dock, Danny and Steve thanked the ensigns and departed.  Steve was dressed in his traditional t-shirt and cargo pants, a towel around his neck hid any sign of the gills that were slowly sealing.  Danny was carrying his wet clothes while he wore a new t-shirt and sweatpants, both with "Navy" on them.  "Well at least you're dry," Steve smiled as they got into the Camaro.

           "Malasadas, now!" Danny said falling into the passenger seat.

* * * * *

 

Danny was sitting in the parking lot at Leonard's Bakery waiting patiently when Steve came out carrying a box in one hand and his cell phone up to his ear with the other, "Not now, please?" he asked the universe.

           "Yeah, got it," Steve said opening the door and passing the pastry box to his partner, "we'll be right there."

           "Don't even," Danny was holding his left hand towards him, index finger erect, "we do not have a case."

           "Chin said we need to get HQ ASAP," Steve pulled out of the parking lot, "Eat a malasada and you'll feel better."

           "I planned on eating the whole box and then falling back into bed, Steven!  But no, we have to go in!"  Danny ranted about his ruined Saturday all the way there...the earthquake, the Navy calling, the Arizona and even the clothes.  Steve was pretty sure he didn't stop, not even when he was eating a few of the pastries.  He was still ranting as they walked in and came face to face with Kono and Chin waiting expectantly.

           "Danny!" she shrieked and wrapped her arms around him almost knocking the box from his hand, "Are you okay?"

           "Why wouldn't I be?"

           "Cath called, she said that you two were at the Arizona and Danny almost drowned!" Kono was looking over Danny at the moment, "Nice outfit, brah," she smiled.

           Chin snickered, "You definitely look like Steve's boyfriend now."

           "Shut it, both of you.  I'm fine."

           "When did Cath call?" Steve asked  as they all walked into the main area.     

           "Right before I called you, she sounded worried," Chin added, "she said she couldn't reach you."

           Steve nodded in understanding, "must have been when we were with McAllister."  He took the box from Danny and helped himself to a malasada.

           "So, aren't you going to tell us what happened, brah?" Kono tapped Danny's arm.

           "Can't," Steve said, powdered sugar edging his lips.

           "It can't be too confidential if you took Danny with you," Chin said, "how did you end up in that outfit anyhow?"

           "We were at the Arizona and I . . . " Danny's words faltered, he turned to Steve.

           "Oh my God, Boss," Kono said following Danny's eyes, "what happened to your neck?"  She moved swiftly to examine a few of the fine lines that ran horizontally along his neck, "did you get hurt?"  When she reached out to touch them, Steve grabbed her arm gently.

           "Please, don't, Kono."  Everyone was silent, just staring back and forth from each other.

           "Just tell her, Steve," Danny sighed, "you know we all have each others' back at any given second.  I know there's no one I trust more than the three of you."

           "If I tell mine . . . "

           "Yes!" Danny rolled his eyes, "then I'll tell mine."

           "You two might want to sit for this," Steve said standing up straight and taking a deep breath.  Silently Chin and Kono exchanged glances and then took a seat.  "I have some special _skills_ that the Navy sometimes still requests . . . "

           "Quit beating around the bush," Danny smiled, "you've got gills!"  Chin's mouth opened and Kono's eyes grew wide as they both stared at Steve.

           "Thank you, Danny!" he nodded, "Yes, I have gills, that's what the lines on my neck are."

           "How?" Kono asked.

           "They seal when I'm dry," he shrugged, "they don't really _activate_ unless I need them to."

           "Don't forget that you can talk to animals too . . . " Danny smirked as he bit into another malasada.

           "How do you even _know_ that?" Chin asked suddenly.

           Steve smiled when Danny looked away from everyone, scratching the scruff on his chin, "Because Danny can change into a dolphin."

           "No," Danny refuted, "not just a dolphin."  Chin and Kono just stared at him in disbelief.  He let out a long breath and walked into his office and pulled the blinds.  Moments later a golden retriever padded his way out to them and sat in front of Steve.

           "Danny?" Steve asked in awe.  The dog barked once.  "Look at you!" he kneeled down to look into the dog's face, "You're so cute!  Who's a good boy?" he said scratching the dog's head.  There was a short growl and the retriever moved away before running towards Danny's office again.

           "'Who's a good boy?'" Danny asked making quotation marks in the air when he returned wearing the Navy sweatpants and the shirt slung over his shoulder, "What's wrong with you?"

           "I've always wanted a dog," Steve smiled with a shrug.

           Danny turned to Chin and Kono who were still oddly silent, "So now you know.  Steve has gills and can really swim like a fish and I can change into some animals."

           "Is that all?" Chin asked, "he can breathe underwater and you can be a dolphin or a dog?"

           "Actually," Steve stopped and ran off to get two mugs of water and set them at either side of the desk, "I have some control over water." He held his arms away from his body, they could see the muscles tighten in his arms as his fingers spread apart and as he raised them, the water in the mugs began to climb into the air.

           Danny walked over to one of the liquid spires and poked at it, "Nice trick, McGarrett.  How much water can you move at one time?"

           "Don't know," he said lowering his hands and watching as the water returned to the mugs, "I haven't really practiced that much lately."

           "How long have you been able to . . . " Chin asked wiggling his fingers.

           "It happened after my mom died," Steve sighed leaning against the table, "I went out to swim, to clear my mind and just kept swimming.  I was so far out and so tired.  I just remember everything went dark, I thought I was going to drown.  I woke up on the beach with this woman sitting beside me."

           "You were rescued by the little mermaid?" Danny smiled pulling the shirt on.

           "No, she was an Atlantean."

           "A what?" Kono asked making sure she heard correctly.

           "Atlantean," he repeated, "as in a person that resides in Atlantis?"

           "That's just a myth," Chin said shaking his head.

           "Apparently not because after that I had gills and with some training I could communicate with aquatic animals and control water."

           "So this woman from Atlantis stuck around to train you?" Danny asked moving closer to Steve, looking at the seams on his neck that were growing less visible.

           "For a little while," Steve looked at one of the mugs and as he spun his finger into the air, the water followed in suit, "she said that she had been watching us, that she felt our pain.  When I swam out that day, she had to follow me.  When I began to sink, she saved me."

           "I'm glad she did," Danny whispered fondly.

           "And you," Steve put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, "you can turn into animals . . . I should have seen it coming."

           "You're a riot," he laughed, "what I have is genetically passed through my family."

           "Can Gracie . . . " Kono and Chin both started.

           "No, thankfully.  It's on my mom's side and Y chromosome only.  My uncle and my grandpa definitely had it."

           "So, any animal?" Steve asked.

           "Not for me, I need to have some interaction with the animal before I can change.  It's not easy either, I have to concentrate, kind of get all of my cells on the same page."

           "You interacted with a dolphin?" Kono smiled.

           "Sea World as a kid," Danny shrugged, "dolphin encounter at the hotel too gave me a refresher course."

           "What about the dog?" Chin asked.

           "Family pet," Danny smiled reminiscing, "his name was Jake and he was my first ever change, as well as my favorite."

           Suddenly Steve came to his senses, "Wait, so you two aren't even remotely freaked out by any of this?"

           Chin and Kono looked at each other and smiled, "Well, if everyone's coming clean . . . " Kono started.

           "You two aren't the only ones that have a secret," Chin finished.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Danny said moving towards the cousins, "what does _that_ mean?"

* * * * *

     

    Chin looked at Kono, some unspoken conversation must have happened because they both smiled and nodded before jumping to their feet, "We should probably head down to the gym," Chin said.

           "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Danny asked as Steve clamped his shoulders and Kono took his hand to pull him towards the stairs.

           "You're the one that wanted to share, Danno."

           Chin led the way into the fitness area, he walked past the treadmills, rowers and weights.  He stopped at the first punching bag that lined the back wall, "You want to go first, Boomer?"

           Kono's face lit up as she moved to face the inanimate bag, "Anything special, Cuz?"

           "Your choice," Chin grinned looking at the perplexed Steve and Danny, "but they only need a taste."

           She took a few deep breaths, centering herself before she began assaulting the hanging bag with punches, kicks and jabs.  After a couple brutal sounding jabs Danny took a step back, "Hey, Kono, we already knew you could handle yourself . . . "

           "Oh, the moves?  That's nothing," Chin chuckled, "feel the bag."  When Steve and Danny touched the leather bag, it was soft and worn where Kono had been punching, as if it's been hanging there for decades getting used daily, "She can handle herself in a fight, but you've never seen what she's really capable of.  Ready for a spar?"

           "No holds barred?" Kono asked excitedly jogging to the large mat towards the corner. She kicked off her shoes and tightened her ponytail.

           "Let's keep it to martial arts right now," Chin laughed as he took off his shoes and joined her.  Steve and Danny just followed them to the edge of the matted area, they stood there silently watching.  The cousins stood facing each other before each took a stance, "Ready?"  Kono gave him a wink and then rushed at him.  It was almost like a well choreographed score the way they played off of each other, but the sounds of their impacts didn't disguise that they weren't holding back.  It was fast and furious as they moved without thinking, just strikes and blocks mixed with a few blows that had Steve and Danny cringing.

           "Okay, we get the picture," Steve said moving onto the mat, trying to keep the cousins from beating the crap out of each other.  As Chin turned to acknowledge him, Kono took one last swipe and Chin was flat on his back.  "What the hell, Kono?"

           "He's fine.  Right, Cuz?" she extended her hand to Chin to help him up, "besides if he wanted to, he could have laid me out at any time."

           Danny stood there clapping, "Very nice kung-fu dragon, ninja turtle moves, but we already knew that you're both experienced fighters."

           "Don't listen to him, I'm impressed," Steve smiled bumping his fist with both of theirs, "you must have trained for years."

           "Show 'em," Kono nudged Chin and nodded at the punching bags again.

           "Show us what?" Danny nervously asked, "I'm not too thrilled with the way she said that."  Chin moved to the closest punching bag and closed his eyes. "What . . . what's he doing?"

           "Ssshh," Kono shushed him, the smile not leaving her face, "just watch, guys."  They could hear his deep rhythmic breaths as he poised himself to strike.  A few moments of pure concentration and Chin's body began to emit a faint glow of pure white.

           "Yyaaaahhh!" the gym echoed as Chin's hand sliced through the heavy punching bag, all of the filler spreading out over the floor.  It was one swift movement and then Chin was standing  next to them like always, a perfect picture of stoicism.

           "What the hell?" Steve said in disbelief, a smile almost crossed his face as he moved to examine the bottom of the bag, "What was that?"

           "Chin can harness his chi," she smiled obviously proud, "he is the highest master of Kuʻialua."

           "It's an ancient form of Hawaiian martial arts," Chin explained, "it's only passed on among old families."

           "Can you?" Danny asked looking at Kono, moving his hand to slice through the air.

           "No, I'm a high ranking student, but Chin's chi-channeling is something only he has," she slung her arm around her cousin, "but I'm good, I learned from the best."

           "So, how do you do it?" Steve asked.

           "Concentration?" Chin laughed unsure if he could explain it all properly, "but let's not forget your _other_ trick, Boomer."

           "Yeah, why are you calling her _that_?" Danny asked looking between them and then at Steve who only shrugged.

           Kono looked around the gym, "Where can we go that doesn't have a lot of glass?"

           "Interrogation?" Steve suggested.

           "Wait," Danny said stepping in front of everyone, "am I going to need more requisition forms to replace anything else?"  Kono and Chin just started laughing and headed back to the main level of headquarters.

           "Come on, Danno, I'll help with the paperwork," Steve smiled, "I want to see what she's got up her sleeve."

* * * * *

 

           Kono was sitting in the interrogation room putting her shoes back on when Steve and Danny got there, Chin was bringing the mugs of water from Steve's earlier performance into her.  As he set the mugs down, he turned towards them, "You're going to want to stand back."  Chin closed the door so that only Kono was still inside, he gently knocked on the window and then just smiled.

           From what they could see, she took a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back before she opened her mouth like she was yelling.  The room began to rattle and they watched as not only the mugs shattered, but so did the lights.  Then everything was quiet and the interrogation room was black.  The door opened and Kono had a small apologetic smile, "Sorry, I tried to keep it on low."

           "Boomer," Chin laughed, "a little nickname I gave her from that sonic screech she can do."

           "At least I can do something cool since I can't do that chi thing," Kono smiled walking back into the main area, taking a seat.

           "It's only funny because you've never been on the receiving end of it!  You were a little brat when you were a kid, I can't remember how many times you blasted me to get your way."

           "You were the one that didn't want me to tag-a-long!" she argued as he took the seat beside her.

           "And using your powerful lungs was always the answer?"

           "You let me come with you, didn't you?" Kono said letting her head rest on her cousin's shoulder.

           "It beat losing my hearing for a few days . . . "

           "So Chin, you are a master at . . . what's it called again?" Danny asked pulling up a chair.

           "You can just say lua," Chin answered.

           "And you can harness your chi for massive power," Steve butted in.

           "Among other things," Chin nodded.

           "And our little Kono, aside from being a kickass fighter, can shriek like a banshee!" Danny laughed.

           "Hey, I can do more than shriek, I can crumble walls," Kono said sitting up and trying her best to look intimidating.

           "Well you two obviously knew of each other's abilities," Steve explained, Chin and Kono nodding in agreement, "but Danny and I had no idea about any of this until today." The room was quiet as each of them accepted that all had been keeping secrets, "So my next question is, have you, any of you, ever used your abilities on the job?"  Everyone was quiet, not really making eye contact, "I'll take that as a yes."

           "Before we get into that, which I think will be a much better discussion outside of the office and preferably after several beers each," Danny said, "why the hell did you call us in?"

           "We were worried about you," Kono answered, "after Cath called and we couldn't get a hold of you, Danny . . . "

           "Shit!" Danny breathed, "I didn't take my phone out of my pocket before I dove in the water."

           "We'll requisition a new one," Steve smiled patting him on the back.  Danny's only reply was a sarcastic look.

           "Anyway," Chin interrupted, "we were worried about you but we also wanted to know what you were doing at the Arizona and the best way to get details was to get you here."

           "So no case?" Danny asked.  The cousins shook their heads in unison.

           "Nothing important?" Steve asked and as Kono went to say something he continued, "Nothing having to do with 5-0?"

           "No, Boss," she answered with a twinge of regret in her voice.

           "In that case," Steve said looking around headquarters, "let's get out of here."

* * * * *

 

            An hour later had all of them meeting back at Steve's.  When Chin and Kono arrived, Danny had already brought out a cooler loaded with longboards while Steve was setting up the grill.  “We brought back-ups,” Kono laughed placing more beer on the table.

            “You need us to do anything, brah?” Chin asked moving towards Steve.

             “Nah, just getting it ready for now.  Thought we’d eat a little later.”

             “Beers first,” Danny called out handing everyone a chilled bottle, “I know I need at least one and I think all of you do too.”  They all opened their bottles, “Hey . . .  how about a toast?”

            “To what?” Chin asked.

            “No more secrets,” Steve smiled looking around at the faces of his team, his ohana.

            They all smiled and clinked their beers, “To no more secrets.”  It was a few quiet moments before anyone spoke.

            “Danny, I want to see the dolphin,” Kono cooed at him.

            “No,” he replied almost choking on his beer.

            “Oh that would be great!” Chin agreed, “the ocean is right there!”

            “No,” Danny tried not to laugh as he started moving from the group.

            “What happened to no more secrets?” Steve asked grabbing hold of Danny’s t-shirt as he tried to walk away.

            “Maybe later.  Like after a lot more beer,” he shook his head, “and I do mean a lot more.”

            “Fair enough,” Chin said, “so are we going to continue talking about . . . um, old cases?”

            “Yeah,” Steve said taking a seat around the table, “because I know that we’re a pretty badass team, but now . . . I know we’re so much more.  We’re like superheroes!”

            “How much beer have you had, Boss?” Kono asked taking the seat next to him.

            “No, Kono, think of it!  How is it that the four of us came together to form this task force and we all had a secret ability that we’ve kept to ourselves?”

            “That’s it, I’m cutting you off, Babe,” Danny said reaching for Steve’s near empty bottle.

            “I’m not drunk,” he moved his bottle out of his partner’s reach, “I just think this is more than just coincidence.”

            “Like what, fate?” Chin asked sarcastically.

            “Maybe,” Steve smiled, “like we’re meant to be more.”  

            Kono started giggling as she watched Steve’s face go from his usual smile to that of a young boy meeting his hero, “Please tell me you don’t expect us to be like the Fantastic Four or something.”

            “Would that be so bad?”

            “Steven, we are not getting matching uniforms!” Danny announced setting his bottle down hard on the table.

            “Why not?”

            “We’re 5-0,” Chin said, “we’re like plain clothes cops.”

            “We already have bad guys gunning for us . . . it would be like painting a target on our backs,” Kono added.

            “Come on, Danny,“ Steve was practically pouting at him.

            “Do I have to remind you that I have to lose all of my clothes to shift? There’s no point in a uniform for me.”  Steve just stared at him and swallowed hard, “Do not say a thing!” Danny warned.

            “Dolphin,” Kono whispered across the table.  All eyes turned to her before the laughing erupted.

            “Nice try, but still not enough beer for me to shed my clothes and run into the ocean yet,” Danny said heading to the cooler for a second round, “I will, however, be the first to admit that I have used my ability during a case.”

            “While being part of the task force?” Chin questioned.

            “Yeah, remember when we were in Mililani last year and you guys kept complaining about that bird . . . “ Danny started, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

            “The one that crapped on the boss?” Kono’s hand covered her mouth to block the laugh that was coming as she looked from Danny to Steve.

            “You were that fucking bird?” Steve’s jaw dropped.

            “Technically it’s a Red-Crowned Parrot,” Danny smiled openly.

            “Wow,” Chin breathed, “that took a pair!  Wait, so you can really fly too?”

            “I’m not good with distances, but yeah,” Danny took a drink of his longboard, “So who’s next?”

            “Me!,” Kono said standing up, “remember a couple of months ago when we were in that warehouse by the pineapple fields?”

            “Remember it? I still have nightmares of pineapples attacking me,” Danny scoffed.

            “Well when the gang took off in different directions and I followed that one guy with the laptop deeper into the building . . . I kind of used my scream to take out the windows and steer him back towards the rest of you.”

            “Nice!” Chin cheered, patting her on the back, “I don’t think you’ve ever not just gone full blast before.”

            “Hey, I have!  That just was a good opportunity, no one else around and the windows were well above his head.  So I kept it low and it worked.”

            “How the hell can we get you to practice that?” Steve asked.

            “No,” Danny said, “not at HQ anyway, she just shatters things, there’s no way we can keep requisitioning replacement glass.”

            “Well, we will figure something out, Kono’s a power player!”

            “There’s plenty of abandoned buildings and warehouses around,” Chin explained, “we could find somewhere for Boomer.  I used to train in an old house out by the Ward Centre, it was quiet and empty.”

            “I thought you trained with the lua?” Steve asked heading into the house to grab a platter of fruit.

            “For the martial arts, yeah, but the chi-harnessing is all me, I had to learn to do it myself.  So I needed to find somewhere quiet, that old house worked.”

            “And when have you used your super strength on the job?” Danny asked helping himself to a melon wedge.

            “I haven’t.”

            “When I asked if you used your abilities during a case, like everyone else, you didn’t answer,” Steve said.

            “That’s because I have used my abilities, just not my strength,” Chin took a long drink from his beer, “I can also use my chi to augment my nervous system . . . to become almost immune to pain.”

            “Oh, Chin,” Kono sighed setting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

            “Shortly after that time at Halawa . . . “

            “I got it,” Steve nodded.

            “No, let me explain,” Chin said sitting up straight, “No more secrets, remember?  I was able to keep it together during the whole thing, just concentrating on what I had to do.  It wasn’t until you got me out of there . . . until I knew I was safe again, that I let it go . . . that I began to feel again.  That’s when I felt the pain of what happened.”

            “That . . . that is amazing,” Danny shook his head, “I’m really impressed now.  I have to admit there’s been plenty of times I wished I could have done that.”  The group sat silently, only the sound of the ocean’s waves crashing along the beach made any noise.

            “Well, that just leaves you, Boss,” Kono said turning back to Steve, “have you ever used your skills on the job?”

            “And don’t you dare say it’s classified,” Danny warned.

            “Fine,” Steve huffed, “remember that deal going down at the wharf?” he said getting up from his seat and walking towards the beach.

            “Yeah, big shipment of weapons and drugs,” Chin recounted as they all started to follow their leader.

            “And remember how we had to get some help salvaging the crates from the water?”

            “Yeah,” Kono smiled getting closer, “what did you do?”

            Steve stood on the sand facing them.  He smiled and pulled his arms behind him in an arch and then pushed forward.  Immediately the gentle lapping waves surged into a large swell that came crashing down all around him.

            “You . . . you knocked everything on the docks into the ocean?” Danny stammered.

            “Honestly I just wanted to send the bad guys into the drink,” Steve shrugged, “but I guess I had a little more power to it.”

            “Yeah, you guessed right,” Chin laughed.

            “So, we’ve all done it,” Steve said heading back towards his friends only a few feet away, “Tell me why we shouldn’t continue to use these gifts.”

            “No one said we shouldn’t, but . . . “ Danny offered.

            “But let’s not advertise,” Chin continued.

            “At least not yet, Boss.”

            “Fine,” Steve surrendered, “but we will talk about this again.”

            “Of course we will, Babe.  But for now, let’s eat,” Danny said sliding his arm around Steve’s waist, “I’m going to need fuel if I have to show Kono the dolphin.”

            “Yes!” she cheered, “Can I hold onto your fin while you’re swimming?”

            “Don’t push it!”

            “Let’s eat first, I picked up some steaks,” Steve laughed as his arm gently wrapped around his boyfriend.  He started heating the grill while Danny went inside to grab the dinnerware.  Kono took the opportunity to try to get the drop on her cousin, but ever-vigilant Chin was ready for her attack.  It wasn’t more than a few minutes before their well orchestrated sparring was in full swing.

            “Don’t you two ever get tired of beating on each other?” Danny asked setting out the plates.

            “She needs the practice,” Chin laughed blocking the barrage of punches and kicks Kono was throwing at him as if it was a game.

            “Hey!” she called coming to a stop clearly affronted.  When he let his guard down she opened her mouth and short burst of a shriek followed.  Danny and Steve were almost to their knees with their ears covered when the sound ended.  Chin was cringing, hands over his ears and a pained look on his face, but he was still standing.

            “Dammit, Boomer, what was that for?” he yelled at her.

            “Giving me an advantage,” Kono smirked starting to jab at her cousin again before turning towards the lanai, “Oh crap!”  They both ran towards their doubled over teammates, “Are you okay, Boss?”

            “What?” Steve asked loudly as Kono hovered over him.

            “Let’s get them up,” Chin said getting Danny to his feet and then into one of the chairs, “then get them some water.”

            “How are you still standing?” Danny shouted looking at Chin.

            “Um . . . practice?” Chin shrugged, “It might have to do with my abilities too.”

            “I’m requisitioning us ear plugs . . . lots of ear plugs!” Danny yelled towards Kono.  She mouthed “I’m sorry” as she set two glasses of water in front of Danny and Steve.

            “It will go away, give it a few minutes,” Chin was over-enunciating and making sure he had eye contact with both of them, “I will finish the food, you just relax.”

            “Yeah, I’ll help!” Kono said returning to the kitchen.

            “What are you doing?” Danny tried asking Steve but he was too intent on moving his hands past his ears, occasionally snapping, to notice that he was being spoken to.  “Whatever, you goof!”  

* * * * *

 

            Within a half an hour Chin and Kono had prepared their meal and they were all sitting down to eat, “I’m really sorry guys,” Kono said apologetically as she passed the salad to Danny.

            “Shush, quietly,” he replied with a flick of his hand before taking the bowl, “I’m just getting back the soothing sounds of the ocean.”  He looked over at Steve who was frozen with his eyebrows perched skeptically.  “Quiet, you know I’ve learned to like . . . like, not love . . . the ocean.”

            “I won’t say a thing, except this looks great, guys!” Steve helped himself.  After a few moments of silence he asked, “So was that a full blast?”

            Chin snorted, “Not even close.”

            “It was more of a tactical maneuver,” Kono tried not to smile, “I just wanted to daze him for a minute so I could get in some good hits.”

            “Well if it will save my hearing in the future, I say we find a place for you to practice ASAP,” Danny chuckled taking a bite of his steak, “Although if that means you two cook for us more, I might be up for a little hearing loss now and then.”  They laughed as he exuberantly ate his dinner, putting away more than he usually did.  After enjoying some small talk, they all cleaned up and returned to the lanai for another round of beers.  “If you will excuse me for a moment, there’s something I need to get,” Danny said disappearing inside.

            “What’s that about?” Kono asked, her eyes following him but not leaving her seat.

            “With Danny, you never know,” Steve smiled taking a pull of his beer.

            “I doubt he’ll be coming out as a dolphin though,” Chin shook his head.

            “Ooh,” Kono pouted sitting up and looking towards the door when the golden retriever from earlier came scampering outside with a bag in his mouth.  The three of them stood up and watched as the dog ran down to the beach and dropped the bag near the water’s edge before it stuck its head inside and pulled out a Frisbee and came bounding back to them.  “That’s Danny, right?” she asked looking at her empty bottle of beer and trying to remember exactly how many she’s had.

            “Hey, Danny!” Steve called bending down, “Whatcha got?”  The dog dropped the Frisbee at his feet and barked before twirling about excitedly.  “Wanna play?”  He picked up the flying disc and gave it a light toss, the retriever took off across the grass, jumping to catch it.

            “How much did Danny have to drink?” Chin asked before Kono elbowed him in the ribs to begin clapping with the rest of them as the canine returned.  “Ow, I was only asking.”  They each took turns throwing the Frisbee, their now-furry teammate running back and forth happily.  One good toss from Steve sent the brightly colored disk into the clear blue of the ocean, “Good one!” Chin said clapping.  The golden retriever ran along water barking, looking between the Frisbee and Steve, “I think he’s telling you to go get it.”

            “Danny, go dolphin and get it!” Steve yelled down towards the beach.  

            The dog stared at him and then grabbed the bag and ran into nearby bushes.  Suddenly Danny was standing up, “I am not turning into a dolphin to fetch you the Frisbee that you threw too far!”

            “But weren’t we just playing fetch?” Steve asked looking at Chin and Kono, neither of them saying a thing.

            “Why don’t you go get it?” Danny asked walking out with a towel around his waist, “Aren’t you Aquaman?”

            “Yeah,” Kono agreed from her spot stretched out on the grass, “Let Prince Namor get it!” Chin only laughed and nodded.

            Steve looked at them and then Danny, “Fine, I _will_ get it!”  He marched down towards the beach and then with a slight wave of his hands, a rolling swell brought the Frisbee to his feet.

            “That’s just cheating!” Danny huffed standing next to him.

            “How is that cheating?”

            “You didn’t get wet,” Danny smiled up at him.

            “Hey, when do I get to see the dolphin?” Kono called as she and Chin started towards where they were on the beach.

            “You did promise,” Steve smirked looking down at the towel, “You’re not wearing anything under that . . . “

            “Yeah, yeah . . . it’s dolphin time!” Danny yelled back before he started into the water.

            “Whooooo!” Kono cheered.  Danny quickly pulled off the towel and ran into the ocean, already swimming out by the time Chin and Kono were beside Steve.  “Nice ass,” Kono said quietly yet appreciatively.

            Steve looked down at her,”You don’t have to tell me.”

            “I believe we’re here to _appreciate_ his shapeshifting into a dolphin,” Chin said clearing his throat.  With that Danny called from the sea waving at them before he sank beneath the waves.  The trio waved and waited until the sleek grey body of a dolphin broke the surface of the water in a high jump, “Wow.”

            “That’s Danny?” Kono asked surprised as they watched the dolphin do a few more jumps.

            “Yeah,” Steve breathed, “Amazing, isn’t he?”  They watched in silent admiration as their teammate took one final jump before diving below the waves only to emerge as the man they knew so well.

            “Hey, McGarrett,” Danny called, “Are you going to bring me that towel?” as he stood in waist deep water.  Steve snapped to it and rolled his pants up before walking out to him, “Thank you,” he said wrapping the towel around himself, “So Kono, how was that?”

            “That was so great!” she threw her arms around his neck, “but I didn’t get to go swimming and hold onto your fin.”

            “Does it hurt?” Chin asked walking around him, trying to notice any bodily changes that may be still in progress.

            “Not really, not if I’m concentrating,” Danny said heading towards the house, “and maybe . . . just maybe one day I’ll take you out swimming.”

            “Danny, where are you going?” Steve called.

            “Get my shorts, I’m beat from all of that!” he smiled back at his friends, “Grab me another beer?”

            “I got it!” Kono said picking up the empty bottles from the grass and heading towards the cooler.  Chin and Steve settled at the table again as she set out another round of bottles, “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but we’re starting to run a little low on beverages, boys.”

            “Nah,” Steve smiled, “There’s more inside.  Living with Danny you have to realize it’s never good to run out of beer . . . ever.”

            “Are we out of beer?” Danny asked warily as he returned wearing board shorts and a towel around his neck.

            “No, Babe, I’ll never let you be out of beer again,” Steve said soothingly, pulling out the chair beside him, “get over here.”

            “I have to say, Danny, that your shifting is . . . “ Chin started, not sure he could find the right word.

            “Kick ass!” Kono laughed, “Will you ever let us see you actually change?”

            “Ask me again in a couple of weeks,” he smiled taking a long drink, “we just found this out today . . . “ he exhaled and just looked out over the ocean.

            “We could go scuba diving one weekend,” Steve offered, “we just need equipment for you two.  Danny and I are good to go.” He looked over at his partner, bringing his hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly, “Would you mind, Danno?”

            “No,” an easy smile spread over his face, “that would be great.”

            “I was half expecting an argument about a giant octopus,” Chin chuckled.

            “Octopus, yes . . . giant, no,” Danny mumbled.

            “Danny, what are you talking about?” Kono asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

            “Huh? Oh, I was just saying that I can change into an octopus but I can’t do a giant one.”

            “Chin meant that you would think we’d run into one underwater,” Steve smirked, “You know, 20,000 Leagues under the Sea type of thing.”

            “But I can’t go that deep . . . “

            “Maybe we should start calling it a night,” Steve looked around at his ohana, “I think our Detective Williams is a little tired from all of his animal acts.”

            “Hey,” Danny sighed, “I am not a circus animal . . . “

            “Of course not, Babe,” Steve smiled and kissed his temple, “why don’t you head inside and take a hot shower?”

            “M’kay,” he mumbled as he stood up and headed towards the house, giving a tired wave back at Chin and Kono, “Night guys.”

            “Yeah that must take a lot out of him,” Chin said looking back at the ocean, “maybe we should go and let you two relax tonight?”

            “Chin’s right, it’s been a busy day,” Kono nodded, “thanks for all of the . . . fun?  Tell Danny thanks for letting me see the dolphin,” Kono said kissing Steve’s cheek, “We’ll see you back in the office on Monday.”

            “Thanks, brah,” Chin said with a quick hug, “it means a lot that we can be honest like this . . . about everything.”

            “I know,” Steve smiled, “everything feels right about this.  See you guys later.” He watched as the cousins left through the side yard, then made sure the grill was off and everything was put away.  When he made his way into the kitchen Danny was padding down the stairs in shorts and a t-shirt.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Settling down for the night,” he smiled one of those smiles he reserved only for Danny, “Want to watch a movie?” Steve moved close to him, letting his fingers slide into the damp blond hair, “Or are you tired?”

            “A little . . . “ Danny breathed, his eyes closed at Steve’s touch.

            Steve leaned down and gently kissed the warm skin of his neck, “how tired?”

            “Not _that_ tired,” Danny smiled into Steve’s shoulder, “never that tired.”  He took his partner by the hand and led him upstairs.  Their flirty kisses turned more hungry as they fell onto the bed, Danny underneath Steve as he began pushing the t-shirt up and nibbling a line up from his stomach, “Steve?  I think the Earth moved again,” he gasped trying to sit up.

            “No, Babe, that was all me.”

 

~finis~


End file.
